Kita impas
by Black-haired-ponytail
Summary: "Itu balas budimu, gapai mimpiku."
1. Chapter 1

Jack here! Wehe, udah ngutang fic ini dari lama terus baru jadi karena author payah /bowbowbow/ sekalian ngadoin suami tercintah. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZORO. Anyway, mohon review (dan favnya kalo bisa ;)). Enjoy

-x-

"PULAU! TEMAN-TEMAN! PULAU DI DEPAN!" Usopp berteriak dengan antusias, mencoba menggapai setiap jiwa yang ada di atas kapal. Para awak berkumpul untuk bersiap turun, kecuali satu gumpal ganggang hijau yang masih sibuk berfotosintesis. Koki dengan alis mata aneh itu menendang kaki sang pendekar hijau, berharap ia segera bangun lalu membantu menurunkan layar atau menurunkan sampan atau pekerjaan lain yang diminta oleh 'Nami-san yang manis'

"Kekh!" Matanya nya lalu terbuka, untuk mencari sosok dengan setelan hitam.

"Kau punya banyak nyali membangunkan singa dari tidurnya, Question!" yang ditendang pun menyalak kepada yang menedang.

"Aku belum pernah melihat seekor singa berambut hijau. Kau itu ganggang, sebuah marimo! Dan siapa yang kau panggil Question, padang rumput sialan! Aku tahu kau butuh fotosintesis, tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat kita sedang menuju pulau. Bantu Nami-san atau kau akan merasakan bulan tanpa sake"

"Padang rumput?! Kau ingin berkelahi, Question?!"

"Berhenti memangilku Question, padang rumput. Cepat bantu Nami-san!"

"Oh, aku mengerti. Kau sudah tahu akan kalah jika kau menghadapiku" Zoro lalu tertawa, diikuti dengan tendangan keras dari Sanji di pinggangnya.

"Mati kau Question!" tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Nami, sang navigator, berjalan ke arah mereka. Tangannya membentuk dua kepalan yang siap untuk menyapa kepala Zoro dan Sanji. Dan dengan begitu, kedua orang bodoh itu berhenti berkelahi. Yang dipanggil 'padang rumput' memutuskan untuk berfotosintesis sambil membantu yang lain. Yang dipanggil 'Question' sedang membuat daftar bahan yang habis untuk diisi ulang di pulau yang akan mereka singgahi.

Satu persatu dari mereka turun untuk melihat dan menjelajah. Mereka semua. Kecuali Zoro.

Nami dengan sigap mengambil sekantong mini denden-mushi lalu membagikannya kepada para kru.

"Jika kalian mendapat panggilan, semuanya kembali ke kapal. Oke?" Nami memerintah sambil meletakkan sebuah denden mushi besar di tengah-tengah kapal

"Zoro, jika kau melihat kapal angkatan laut mendekat, langsung hubungi kami. Kita langsung pergi dari pulau ini"

"Kenapa? Kita bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah"

"Kita, bukan kau seorang. Lagipula apa yang kau bisa lakukan jika salah satu dari 3 admiral itu ada di kapal yang sedang mendekat? Lakukan saja perintahku".

-x-

Yang lain sudah pergi cukup lama. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam dan belum ada seorang pun yang kem—

"Oi, marimo-san. Bagaimana fotosintesismu? Lancar jugakah hari ini?" Sanji melangkah menaiki Sunny dengan banyak kotak kayu di tumpuk berisi persediaan makanan

"Marimo-saaaannn? Kau tidak mendapt cukup matahari hari ini?" Sanji lalu berjalan pelan kearah Zoro yang bertingkah agak aneh.

"Ma—" Sanji baru akan menggoda Zoro lagi ketika si pendekar sudah berbalik badan dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Sanji dengan dengan hati-hati menaruh kotak-kotak itu di lantai rumput Sunny, lalu mencocokan pandangannya dengan Zoro.

_'Ah aku lapar'_

_'Aku baru selesai makan'_

_'Curang!Hei, kau tahu ada bajak laut yang berlabuh?'_

_'Bajak laut ya? Manusia-manusia yang menarik' _kata-katanya terdengar dengan jelas meski jarak antara kapal dan kedua orang itu cukup jauh.

"Kau punya hobi baru, marimo?" Sanji berbisik, lalu berdiri

"Cepat ambil den-den mushinya lalu hubungi yang lain. Kita pergi dari sini. Dan katakan jangan sampai bertatap mata dengan orang-orang yang bermata ungu" Zoro belum bergerak dari posisinya tadi. Sanji mematuhi Zoro. Untuk keselamatan mereka, Sanji memang harus.

-x-

Semuanya sudah ada di kapal dengan selamat. Lalu Zoro mulai menceritakan apa yang ia lihat dan dengar.

Ia melihat ada sebuah sampan kecil yang berlabuh di pinggir hutan tak begitu jauh dari pantai. Di atasnya ada seorang pria tua yang terlihat sangat ringkih dan seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut hita yang dikuncir ke sisi samping dan kanan. Mereka berdua lalu turun dari kapal. Lalu si pria dengan rambut cokelat dan pakaian aneh dan mata ungu berjalan dengan santainya kearah mereka berdua. Dengan sopan si orang tua bertanya; _'Apakah kota ini mempunya Mejar?' _dengan suaranya yang serak dan kasar, sedangkan si anak menunduk tak berani melihat orang didepannya. Pria dengan mata ungu itu lalu mengatakan: '_Mejar ya? Kota ini punya satu orang Mejar. Akan kuantar. Siapa yang akan dikorbankan? Kau kah orang tua? Atau nona manis ini?'_ lalu si orang tua berkata; _'Tentu saja aku'_ lalu si pria dengan mata ungu itu melihat lekat-lekat kedunya, menelusuri setiap detail yang ada dihadapannya. _'Kau ingin menjadi bajak laut ya kek? Sampai sekarang masih menggebu di dadamu. Aku sangat suka bajak laut. Orang-orang ambisius' _katanya lagi. Kali ini si orang tua melihat wajah lawan bicaranya dengan baik. Lalu melihat pria itu di matanya. Pria dengan mata ungu itu lalu menjulurkan lidahnya yang kemudian bertransformasi menjadi tuhan tahu apa lalu menyelimuti kedua orang itu. Ketika benda yang tadinya lidah si pria bermata ungu kembali menjadi lidah normal dan masuk kedalam mulutnya, melepaskan kedua orang malang itu, si pria dengan mata ungu terjengkang beberapa langkah lalu tersenyum menjijikan, sedangkan dua orang tadi pingsan. Dengan kasar pria bermata ungu itu menyeret gadis kecil yang kelihatannya masih bernafas ke pinggir daratan yang ia pijak, lalu melemparkan gadis kecilyang tidak sadar itu kelautan dihadapannya, hal yang sama dilakukan kepada orang tua yang tadi berbicara dengannya. Pria itu lalu duduk melihat matahari tenggelam sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Apa orang-orang dikota berlagak aneh?" tanya Robin.

"Memangnya kau tidak ke kota?" Usopp menjawabnya

"Tidak, aku pergi ke kuil diatas bukit" Robin lalu menoleh ke arah Usopp lalu mengerutkan keningnya. Sepertinya mencoba berpikir

"Oh. Ya, ya, madam yang menjual bahan-bahan makanan terlihat lemah dan sakit"

"Apapun itu kita harus pergi dari sini. Sekarang." Nami terlihat takut, begitu juga Usopp dan Chopper

"Log posenya kan butuh waktu 15 jam untuk menunjuk ke pulau selanjutnya" Chopper mengingatkan. Masih terlihat ketakutan. Sekarang ekspresi ketakutan Nami berkali seribu

"Yohohoho, aku mendapat eternal pose dari seorang lady di kaki bukit. Sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah menghibur anaknya yang sakit" Brook merogoh kantung celananya untuk menemukan sebuah eternal pose yang bertuliskan Folkor. Sepertinya begitulah nama pulau yang akan mereka datangi selanjutnya.

"TERIMA KASIH BROOK!" Chopper, Usopp, dan Nami berbicara secara bersamaan

"Bukan masalah besar, Yohohoho, sebagai balasannya, boleh—" Lalu tinju Nami medarat di pip- tulang pipinya. Mereka baru akan membentangkan layar ketika kedua orang yang tadi Zoro lihat berbincang di pinggir daratan itu berdiri di depan pintu dapur

"Tidak secepat itu kawan-kawan" pria yang lebih kecil lalu meloncat ke arah tiang tengah kapal. Kru Mugiwara sudah dalam kondisi siap bertempur. Melihat hal itu kedua orang aneh bermata ungu itu tertawa.

Setelah beberapa saat, pria yag tadi 'melahap' dua orang malang itu berbicara,

"Kalian tidak benar-benar berpikir untuk melawan kami kan?"

"Mau apa kalian?" Zoro lalu berbicara.

"Kami— Oh ya, sebelum itu, Aku adalah Mint dan yang disana, namanya, Forn. Kami hanya akan duduk-duduk santai" pria yang menyebut dirinya meloncat turun.

"Dan mengahancurkan kalian" sembari menyelesaikan kalimat itu, Mint menjulurkan lidahnya lalu mengarahkannya kepada Franky. Franky tentu dengan super dapat menghindari serangan tersebut. Sedangkan pria satunya yang bernama Forn sedang berhadapan dengan Zoro dan Chopper, berkali-kali Zoro mencoba menyerang, tapi usaha itu tak pernah berhasil, bahkan tidak meninggalkan satu goresan sekalipun. Chopper sedang mencoba mencari kelemahan orang itu dengan Brain point sebelum akhirnya berkata kepada Zoro, "Zoro, punggungnya!" dengan cepat, Zoro mencoba menyerang punggung, yang katanya titik kelemahan orang itu. Chopper dengan sigap bertransformasi menuju bentuk arm point lalu menyerang perut orang itu. Forn terbatuk, tapi setelah itu ia tertawa.

"Kerja bagus. Tapi kami tidak bisa mati"

"Bagaimana kalau kita lihat saja itu nanti? Santoryu, Shishi sonson!" pedangnya memang tepat mengenai pria itu. Tapi ia masih berdiri tegak membelakangi Zoro. Darah jelas mengalir, tapi seperti bukan hal besar pria itu berkata lebih kearah berteriak.

"DENGAR YA SERANGGA, AKU TIDAK BISA DIBUNUH! APALAGI OLEH SEORANG CONGKAK MACAM KAU" lalu ia berlari, cepat sekali. Dan menyentuh pundak Zoro.

"…..Kau duduk sajalah, yang tenang dialam sana" ketika kata-kata itu selesai dikatakan, Zoro menghilang. Chopper yang panik pun hendak memakan satu lagi Rumble ball untuk menajdi seorang monster, ketika ia ingat itu bisa menghancurkan Sunny, Chopper lalu mengurungkan niat itu dan mencoba menyerang Forn. Berkali-kali. Namun mendapat hasil yang sama seperti . Mulai kehilangan akal, ia berlari kearah yang lain. Secepat mungkin. Sanji yang melihatnya lalu mengubah lawannya.

"Kemana si marimo?" tanyanya pelan kepada Chopper, lalu ia bersiap untuk menghantam Forn dengan Diable.

"…..Zoro menghilang setelah disentuh oleh pria itu"

Atau kata-kata itu bisa diproses menjadi: _Zoro dikalahkan oleh pria itu_. Dengan senyum kemenangan Forn mencoba menyentuh Sanji, tapi dikejutkan oleh tangan yang menarik kakinya. Robin.

"Terima kasih banyak Robin-chan!" lalu ia menendang perut Forn dengan Diable Jambe.

"Sanji-san, bisakah kau ambilkan dua ember air laut?" Robin bertanya, masih mencegah Forn lari dari genggamannya.

"SIALAN. HEY, MINT. MEREKA TAHU KELEMAHAN KITA HATI-HATI" teriak Forn. Sedang Mint masih terus digempur oleh Luffy seorang. Luffy menolak untuk dibantu. Sedangkan yang lain mulai menaikkan jangkar dan mengembangkan layar dan mencoba untuk pergi. Sanji lalu berlari bersiap untuk meloncat menuju lautan dan mengambil airnya untuk digunakan melawan mereka tentunya. Ia berenang ke arah kemudi kapal untuk berteriak

"LEMPARKAN DUA BUAH EMBER" Brook lalu beranjak dari tempatnya semula, dan menyiapkan pedangnya. Usopp mengikutinya. Forn membaca gerakan mereka, lalu menyerang Brook, yang jaraknya lebih dekat dengannya. Brook tidak menghindar. Ia menahan serangan itu dengan pedangnya yang masih ada di dalam tempat. Sedangkan Usopp berlari ke pintu menuju bawah dek untuk mengambil 2 buah ember lalu melemparkannya kepada Sanji. Usopp melemparkannya dari atas dek.

"Yak, terima kasih Usopp. Sekarang turunkan tangganya, aku akan berenang ke sisi satunya" Ujar Sanji sambil mengisi penuh dua ember tersebut.

Tangganya sudah diturunkan, Sanji pun naik dengan membawa satu ember dahulu, lalu turun kembali untuk mengambil yang satunya. Chopper dan Usopp mati-matian menjaga Sanji agar bisa naik dengan selamat. Chopper lalu menyiramkan air itu kearah Mint dan Luffy. Luffy langsung lemas, tapi Mint lebih parah, ia terduduk, lalu di tubuhnya, lubang-lubang mulai terbuka. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Forn setelah Sanji menyiramkan air laut padanya.

"Setelah selesai dengan air laut, serang dadanya berkali-kali sampai tulak rusuknya patah dan biarkan mereka disana sampai pagi datang!" perintah Robin

Lalu Luffy menyerang Mint bertubi-tubi dengan Gomu-gomu no Gatling Gun. Kulit tengkorak Mint pun meleleh. Itukah yang terjadi ketika tulang rusuknya patah?

Sanji menyerang dada Forn denga Diable Jambe berkali-kali sampai hal yang terjadi pada mint juga terjadi pada Forn, tapi diantara serangan itu, tangannya yang sudah berlubang-lubang menyentuh kaki Sanji. Dan Sanji pun menghilang.

Mereka bertambah panik ketika Chopper mengatakan kalau Zoro juga hilang. Robin mengatakan salah satu dari mereka akan kembali, bersamaan dengan menghilangnya kedua orang itu.

Sanji atau Zoro.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack here! nguehehehe, tanggal 25 nov. Happy birthday Nakapan :*. Anyway, chapter kali ini alurnya kecepetan maaf banget,kali ini abal :'/yang lain juga sih

Zoro mendarat di ruang putih kosong. Ia lalu duduk bersila dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Setelah beberapa menit yang panjang Zoro lalu meluruskan punggungnya dan mencoba menancapkan Kitetsu ke permukaan tempat putih, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Yo, marimo." Suaranya mecoba menarik perhatian Zoro. Si alis keriting itu.

"Aku ternyata ada di level yang sama denganmu" tawanya berhasil membuat Zoro bersuara

"Bodoh."

"Lihat siapa yang bicara" Zoro tidak ingin membalas karena memang dirasa tak perlu. Prioritasnya adalah keluar dari ruang ini tanpa kekurangan apapun. Sanji duduk lalu memeluk kakinya. Mereka diselimuti keheningan yang susah dipecah. Begitu terus, begitu terus. Sampai akhirnya Zoro mencoba memecahkannya.

"Ba—" Seorang perempuan tinggi dan kurus dengan rambut putih, baju putih tanpa mengenakan alas kaki berjalan kearah mereka. Sanji dan Zoro secara refleks berdiri. Sanji lalu berjalan mendekatinya, mencoba menggoda perempuan itu tentu saja. Zoro bersiap menyerang.

"Siapa diantar kalian berdua yang punya mimpi?"suaranya lembut, dan menyejukkan, dengan sedikit atau tidak ada nada emosi yang terekam di dalamnya

"Kami berdua punya mimpi" Zoro menurunkan pedangnya, lalu menjawab dengan dingin.

"Kalau begitu, siapa diantara kalian yang rela mengorbankan mimpinya demi yang lainnya?" Sanji berhenti sejenak, lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, pandangannya dipaku di tanah.

"Aku. Kalau ini masalah mimpi, Question tidak bisa digoyahkan" Sanji melihat Zoro dengan agak marah. Entah apa yang membuat ia begitu

"Aku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau bertingkah keren lagi. Aku punya harga diri, marimo"

"Question, aku tahu kau sangat ingin menemukan All blue, lalu kembali ke Baratie dan menceritakannya ke rekan-rekanmu"

"Lalu? Kau yang akan mengalahkan Mihawk kan?"

"All blue!" Sanji lalu meraih tangan perempuan itu, lalu tubuhnya pelan-pelan menjadi trasparan

"Jadikan aku dan mimpiku, bagian dari mimpimu dan yang lain ya" untuk terakhir kalinya Zoro mendengar suara Sanji. Untuk terakhir kalinya, dia hanya berkata:

"Bodoh. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengejar mimpimu! Kejarlah sendiri! Question" lalu Zoro kehilangan kesadarannya.

-x-

Suaranya terdengar jauh, tapi menggema keras didalam pikirannya. Sorak sorai yang kiranya akan terdengar nanti. Nafas lega teman-temannya, juga kesedihan yang bercampur ke dalamnya. Ah, sudah ada bayangan. Mungkin nanti ia akan ditendang keluar, oleh Luffy—yang lain, atau harga dirinya sendiri. Teman macam apa? Lemah, kau tidak pantas hidup. Keluar! Pergi! Siapa kau? Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Zoro!" suara yang melengking tinggi membangunkannya. Perlahan kelopak matanya mulai membuka, membiarkan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan itu masuk kedalam. Menyadarkannya secara lebih kuat lagi.

"Ah, syukurlah" Chopper mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Suaranya mencoba membendung emosi.

Atmosfer yang berat itu masih ada. Menggumpal kuat di dalam dadanya. Ia masih bisa merasakan dirinya bernafas, ia masih bisa merasakan jantungnya ia berharap untuk tidak.

"..S—"

"Zoro, kami tahu, tidak apa-apa. Bukan salahmu" Nami berjongkok

"Harusnya aku yang—" kata-katanya melayang ragu, matanya menatap langit yang cerah. Kosong.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Tidak ada yang seharusnya menggantikan Sanji. Kau tidak bisa menghentikannya" Robin memotong kalimat yang lanjutannya sudah di ketahui seluruh kru.

"A-nu… Zoro? Lebih baik kau istirahat untuk sementara, aku ingin memastikan keadaanmu,"—'Dan kemungkinan kalau kita bisa membawa Sanji kembali' Chopper menggengam tangan Zoro lalu di tarik sedikit. Zoro hanya mengangguk, lalu mencoba untuk duduk, walaupun gagal dan harus di bantu yang untuk menuju klinik Chopper.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Bahkan Zoro pun menjadi seperti ini.

-x-

Chopper masih dengan setia menunggu Zoro untuk tidur. Matanya masih tebuka, menatap langit-langit klinik kecil milik si dokter. Putih. Seperti dunia yang kosong itu. Ah. Perasaan itu merayap lagi.

Perasaan kosong yang membuatmu tersadar kau kehilangan sesuatu. Saat itu Kuina, sekarang Sanji.

Zoro mulai berpikir lagi, haruskah ia kembali sendiri? Jika ia pergi, tentu kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terulang. Kejadian memuakkan yang akan terus terjadi karena memang sudah kodratnya. Manus—semua makhluk akan 'menghilang' suatu saat. Mengenal makhluk-makhluk itu menyenangkan, melepaskannya? Tidak sama sekali. Dipaksa untuk mengisi ruang yang harusnya mereka tempati. Dipaksa untuk tidak merindukan mereka.

Zoro tidak bisa memasak, ia tidak suka wanita, ia bukan seorang pria yang 'bermoral', ia kasar. Apa yang akan terjadi jika kru ini kelaparan? Bagaimana jika Luffy bertindak agak melenceng? Siapa yang akan dengan semangat memberikan ini itu untuk Nami dan Robin?

Zoro memikirkan lubang yang harus ia isi. Lubang yang tercipta karena kelemahannya.

Semua itu membuatnya berpikir, sebenarnya kru ini lebih memerlukan koki itu dibanding ia. Jika ini soal kekuatan, mereka semua sudah sangat kuat, bahkan tanpa adanya ia disini. Zoro tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain berlatih, makan, tidur.

"Zoro?" Chopper melongok, mematahkan pikiran-pikiran Zoro.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" lagi-lagi ia bertanya.

"Chopper, kau tahu, harusnya aku yang—" lagi-lagi, Zoro mencoba membuat dirinya ada di posisi bersalah

"Zoro! Tidak ada yang seharusnya ada di posisi Sanji!"

"Tapi dengar, aku tidak bisa memasak. Kalian akan sangat merindukan masakannya. Dibandingkan aku-"

"AKU JUGA TAHU KAU TIDAK BISA MEMASAK!" Teriakan Chopper membuat Zoro kaget, ini pertama kalinya Chopper memarahinya selain masalah perban yang selalu ia lepaskan

"—maaf a-aku berteriak kepadamu. Zoro, kami mengerti situasinya, kami sangat mengerti. Kami mengenal kau dan Sanji begitu baik. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, karena kami juga bersalah, bisa-bisanya aku lengah saat dia begitu dekat denganku, aku penyebabnya."

"Tapi Chopper—"

"Kau ingin mengatakan ini bukan salahku? Ini juga bukan salahmu. Ini bukan salah siapapun karena kita akan membawa Sanji kembali. Kita 'kan Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, hehe" Zoro tersenyum. Mungkin iya. Mungkin mereka benar-benar akan membawa kembali si idiot penggila wanita itu. Mereka 'kan orang –orang paling kuat dibanyak sisi. Yang harus dilakukan sekarang hanyalah percaya.

Percaya Sanji bisa kembali.


End file.
